Talk:Combat Arms' Records
Reloader Clips seem redundant to note, since a lot of weapons reload faster with one. It just means less ammo per clip, which is why nobody uses them. It's debatable what really is fast, if you take out fast reloader clips. Obviously Uzi/Mac-10 are pretty much, the fastest SMG's for reloading. So should we break down, what's fastest per weapon? Debatable about Junk Flea vs Death Room for size, anyone really want to be specific? M107CQ + Variants listed, despite TRG-SE being also the same. So up to everyone, if we should list both. Also being DT is the largest map. Should we break things down, based on FT map + normal map? Didn't think Raven really counted as a merc, being a Specialist but that's me. popular OH YEAH FAIL M4 Super 90 is the the most popular wow what a fail Popularity is a matter of opinion, no matter how overused the G36E is. Should that entire section stay or be removed? }} 01:05, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Blarg! :x *idk* After the editing between Lolhard and myself, I think it's actually come about decently. I spent most of the time, adding minor info and adding sections/organizing info. It's just been chaotic at best IMO. Just wanting to know what everyone's thinking, as almost nobody really posts comments or much. I've had to spend a lot of my time, just in the source editor doing my edits. It's just been a lot easier to make fine adjustments, that yea now I feel more at ease with it. Mostly wanting to see what everyone's plans are, and if this page deserves some attention. Since it's a useful page of knowledge, and anytime something new is added or such it can be edited. I spent time just debating on sections and such, mainly for the fact that it drives me insane. It was 100% super messy, then I did about 25 minutes organizing it w/sections. Then I felt it was still not great, and added sub-sections w/the annoyance of some editor doing work on it. Aside from that mostly feel it came out well, and if any real improvements are needed I'm listening. BlueChoco 05:47, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Section Discussions Since we had the "Most Popular" as a main goal, at the first I obviously had it split between things. Gear, GP Weapons, NX Weapons, Epic Weapons and such. Reason I put Epic as it's individual, is as Nexon adds more Epic's it'd deserve it's own location. That and Epic's would outclass even the rares, in terms of stats and performance. As a result there's various things added, and as such the records always will change. Mainly for the focus of everything, sections can be added but with good reasoning. I wanted to split it up well, but also not add in 500 sections for individual things. I'm all for constructive comments, just this will always be an updated page upon better gear. BlueChoco 20:27, February 23, 2011 (UTC)